Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions
Aspyr (Mac, Linux) | series = Geometry Wars | platforms = Microsoft Windows, OS X, Linux, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, iOS, Android, PlayStation Vita | released = PC, MAC, LIN, PS3, PS4 November 25, 2014 X360, XONE November 26, 2014 iOS May 28, 2015 ANRD June 24, 2015 PSV July 7, 2015 | modes = Single-player, multiplayer | genre = Multidirectional shooting }} Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions is a 2014 multidirectional shooter video game developed by Lucid Games and published by Activision under the Sierra Entertainment brand name. The game was released on November 25, 2014 for Microsoft Windows, OS X, GNU/Linux, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4, on November 26, 2014 for Xbox 360 and Xbox One and in the middle of 2015 for iOS and Android. 'Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions' Out Now on Android, Available on Google Play and Amazon Appstore Retrieved 30 June 2015 Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions is the first Sierra video game not to be owned by their former owner Vivendi. It is the sixth installment in the Geometry Wars series, and the first one developed after the creator of the series Bizarre Creations was shut down by Activision. Gameplay The player pilots a claw-shaped ship that can shoot independently of where it is pointing. primary objective is to destroy a variety of enemy shapes which attempt to destroy the ship. Depending on the game mode, extra lives and extra supers can be collected upon achieving a certain number of points. Supers can be chosen before the game starts, and are expendable powerups that have extreme effects on the game, such as turrets that shoot enemies and a massive wave of bullets. In addition, a drone can be selected to accompany the main ship in the battle, that can attack enemies for you and ram into them, among other things. Crucial to effective play is the score multiplier, which can be increased by collecting small green diamonds called "geoms". Skilled players may get the multiplier into the ten-thousands on occasions. Development The game was developed by Sierra Entertainment and Lucid Games for the Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PlayStation 4. It is the first game published by Sierra since May 6, 2009 when they released Zombie Wranglers. The game was announced on August 12, 2014 through a press release. Release The game was released worldwide on November 25, 2014 for PC, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation 4 and November 26, 2014 for the Xbox 360 and Xbox One. A free update, titled Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions Evolved was released on March 31, 2015 on all platforms. The update included 40 new levels and other gameplay features such as new boss battles and gameplay types. Existing players received Evolved as a free update, and it is also included in new purchases of the game. Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions Evolved received a physical disc release on PS4 and Xbox One on October 11, 2016. Reception (PC) 78.00% (XONE) 85.26% | MC = (iOS) 95/100http://www.metacritic.com/game/ios/geometry-wars-3-dimensions (PS4) 85/100 (PC) 79/100 (XONE) 83/100 | Destruct = 10/10 | EuroG = 7/10 | Poly = 8/10 }} Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions received positive reviews. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 4 version 87.36% based on 11 reviews and 85/100 based on 20 reviews, the Microsoft Windows version 78.00% based on 4 reviews and 79/100 based on 4 reviews and the Xbox 360 version 85.26% based on 19 reviews and 83/100 based on 21 reviews. Brett Makedonski from Destructoid gave the game a perfect score, praising the responsive shooting mechanics, distinct level-design of the adventure campaign, inclusion of various new modes, as well as a "classic mode", which has similar gameplay as its predecessor Retro Evolved 2. He stated that "Geometry Wars 3: Dimensions improves as much as possible while still staying true to the core of the franchise. That old game is still there, it's just unspeakably better now. It may have been past installments in the series that were billed as evolution, but Dimensions is where Geometry Wars truly evolved." Christian Donlan from Eurogamer was more reserved in his praise, feeling the game wasn't up to par with its predecessors: "I'm not sure if Lucid really gets the mentality behind this series, and that makes for a perfectly serviceable shooter when the lineage requires something more." References External links * Category:2014 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Activision games Category:IOS games Category:Linux games Category:Multidirectional shooters Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Sierra Entertainment games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Windows games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Xbox One games Category:Aspyr games